Kingdom Hearts: Zero
by ShiKuromizu
Summary: Enter a time before Birth by Sleep. A time where a young man embarks upon the path of a Keyblade Master, and a time where a young woman who has lost her way must find it again. Join Aqua and Terra in a tale untold by anyone else in their adventures through emotions, friendship, and... an unexpected betrayal. Events in this story lead to the beginning of Birth by Sleep.
1. Chapter 1: Moon

Chapter 1: Moon

"Aqua!" called an elderly voice. Aqua, a young bluenette set the broom she was holding down on the wooden floor and scurried down the stairs out of the observatory. It was imperative that she immediately went to go see what the old woman wanted. The stairs led to a large round room, which walls were decorated high and low with shelved books. A dusty green chair sat in front of a blazing fireplace. Sitting upon the chair was an elderly figure garbed in black robes. Again, she opened her mouth. "Aqua!"

"I'm here," Aqua said, and stepped closer to the old woman. Even while in front of the fireplace, Aqua still felt very cold. Being kept in the observatory above and unable to close the windows were what contributed to her chills. That, and she was also clothed in an old sac. The old woman lifted at knobby hand and pointed somewhere on the wall above.

"Fetch me that book, girl," she ordered. Aqua hesitated.

"But miss," she began, "couldn't you just use your magic to-"

"Do you mean to disobey me, girl?" snapped the old woman. "Surely you haven't forgotten about your... punishment the other day... have you?"

Aqua felt her hand rubbing her right arm. She winced at the pain the action induced. Of course she hadn't forgotten. Why, just the other day, she was caught sneaking cookies in the kitchen. The old woman was so furious that she had cast a Fira spell on Aqua's arm. Before then, Aqua was told not to touch the cookies. But she isn't even going to eat them, Aqua had thought. She figured there'd be no harm in taking one... only she was wrong. "No, I haven't forgotten," Aqua answered.

"Good," the woman replied. "Now do as I said and fetch me that book!"

Aqua nodded and hurriedly scrambled up the ladder that would allow her to reach the book the old woman indicated. Only the book was a little too far for her to get a good grip on. When she attempted to pull the book from its shelf, she lost hold of it, and it plummeted to the wooden floor below. Oh, no, Aqua thought. She was definitely going to get in trouble for that one. Aqua nervously made her way down the ladder and turned to face the old woman, whose swollen, but harsh eyes were already upon her.

"I taught you better, you useless mongrel," she fumed. "Clumsiness is not allowed in this hold! If it weren't for your recent punishment, I'd zap you where you stand."

Aqua flinched at the cold threat. She knew full well that the old woman would certainly fulfill that threat. Just this once she was glad she had been punished recently. Aqua bowed low and apologized. "Forgive me, miss," she said somberly. The old woman scoffed.

"Get back up the stairs and finish sweeping. When you're done, it's off to bed."

Aqua nodded and briskly walked out of the room and up the stairs back to the cold observatory. Instead of picking up the broom she had left there, she flew to the open window and began to weep. If I didn't have to stay here, she thought, I already would have ran away a long time ago! True enough, she did not desire to stay with the old woman. But she had to. The woman was not hesitant in allowing both Aqua and her mother live with her when their own home was burned to ashes in a mysterious fire. The only condition was that they would have to work for her.

Aqua dried her eyes and slowly walked towards the large telescope which pointed skyward into another open window in the roof of the room. She stood on her toes to peer into the lens. There was an indigo sky adorned with brilliant white dots. Another white dot sat in the middle of all the others, but this dot was rather large. Aqua could see small splotches of darkness splayed across the white dot. It looked like a face. Aqua and her mother had been looking out at this dot a few nights ago. She was told the dot was called a Moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Aqua's mother had said. "You know, my father told me once that there are many moons just like this one, but in other worlds."

Aqua looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, 'other worlds', mommy?" she'd asked. Her mother smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth. Her deep blue hair dangled beautifully away from her slender face. "Somewhere out there," she had explained, "there's a world with a heart-shaped moon. My father said he saw it once... it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. I'd like to see that moon myself someday... but as of now, I don't even know how to get to other worlds. So that's why I use this telescope, to keep looking for that moon."

Aqua listened intently on her mother's story. Could a heart-shaped moon really exist? And if it did, how could it possibly be in... another world? Do other worlds even exist? Aqua's mother playfully pinched her nose. "Don't think too much on it, dear," she said. "When I do find that moon... I'll take you with me to see it. Away from the old witch. Just the two of us."

Aqua removed her face from the lens. It had been some time since her mother had left to do the old woman an errand. When are you coming back, mommy? Lost in her thoughts of her mother, and the heart shaped moon, Aqua curled up on her cot and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherhood

Chapter 2: Brotherhood

A young boy by the name of Terra lay awake in his bunk bed, staring blankly at the mattress above him. His muscles were sore from another hard, long day of training, and he wasn't the only one. The other boys were tired and sore also. Terra looked over to his left, to the next bunk bed.

His best friend, Pyre, was sleeping soundly. His messy red hair covered half of his face; the other half betrayed small dark freckles. Terra and Pyre were the most skilled of the boys in the training facility. If anyone's going to get the chance to train to become a keyblade master, it's going to be either me or him, he thought. Terra thought that he was being cocky, but the feeling vanished when even the other boys admitted that the two were definitely going to come out on top. They told him that they were happy enough training to wield the keyblade alone. Terra believed that they all could become masters. His pride never got in the way of his friendship.

The boy who was resting on the bed above Terra poked his head into view. His dark brown hair matched the color of Terra's. He was Terra's younger brother by a few days, Solum. He flashed his teeth as he smiled at Terra. "Could you show me your keyblade again, Terra?" he asked eagerly.

Terra sighed, but smiled. "Alright," he replied, "but remember, it takes a lot out of me to do it." Terra stretched his arm in front of him and focused what little energy he had into his hand. A bright light flashed near Terra's wrist, shining in the shape of a spinning gear. The light subsided, and in its place was a key-shaped blade. The metal was colored brown. Terra's hand gripped the handle, which was circled by a blue hand guard. The keyblade's ornate design finished in multiple edges. Terra smiled upon seeing his keyblade again.

Solum made a sound that denoted his awe. "That is so cool," he enthused. "What are you gonna name it?"

Terra's brow furrowed with confusion. "Name it?"

"Yeah, name it! The commander said that everyone gives their first keyblade a name."

"Hmm... I dunno."

Solum scoffed. "C'mon, bro, it can't be that hard. Just think of your crazy strength! Give it a really strong name."

Terra closed his eyes for a moment, considering what words would make a good name for his keyblade. Finally he smiled, satisfied with the name that miraculously came into his mind.

"I'll name it... Earthshaker," he said.

Solum smiled. "Awesome! How cool of you, bro!"

Terra released his energy, which in turn made Earthshaker vanish. I can definitely summon it, he thought, but I'm so new to it... it does take a lot of energy. He looked over at Pyre again, who could also bring out his keyblade. I wonder what he'll name his...?

"You know, Terra," Solum said, breaking his reverie. "I wanna get as strong as you are. You're so cool! Don't worry about leaving me behind, cuz you won't get a chance to do that." Solum's smile broadened. "I'll catch up with ya in no time flat!"

Terra also grinned. He was so proud of his little brother. He couldn't make his own keyblade appear yet, but Terra could tell he was severely close. He noticed that whenever he and Pyre were sparring, Solum would be watching, eyes as intent as a hawk's. Terra would watch Solum train also. His face would be a mask of determination, even through the commander's harsh drills and exercises. Soon enough he would be able to summon his own keyblade.

"I can't wait for that day," Terra said. "I'll be the most proud I've ever been of you, Solum."

Solum chuckled. "When we finally become keyblade masters, we're gonna protect the light in the world with all we've got!" Solum's brilliant grin never faltered.

"Sure thing," Terra agreed. "But it's late now, man. Pyre and I have got to get all the sleep we can get if we wanna pass the entrance exam tomorrow."

"Oh, right," Solum said. He returned to his position above Terra's bed. "Night, bro! Good luck on your exam... I'll try to be there, if I'm not snoozing."

Terra could hear the sheepish smile behind his words. It made him smile also. "Good night, Solum," he said, and closed his eyes. That's right... both me and Pyre have to fight each other one last time... to see who would go on to train with Master Eraqus.


End file.
